Doing It His Way
by CUtopia
Summary: Severus asks Rolanda that one question


Entry for the "Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

3. Wizard

Entry for the "Music Club" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Muggle Music: _Fireproof by One Direction_

Mostly inspired, I only used a few lyric parts because the way the song is written did not fit to the way Rolanda and Severus speak :D

Entry for the Pairing War Competition – Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape

Entry for the Fanfiction Terminology Challenge - Ship

Wohoo, my story number 100! And I also completed my first year at this site! For this double anniversary I decided to write the same pairing it all started with on – my beloved Snooch :D

So, thank you to all of you! :) I hope you like this one :)

* * *

><p>Rolanda Hooch sighed as she took her quill and wrote a small comment under the essay about theoretical broom safety before marking it with an Acceptable.<p>

Ruffling a hand through her blonde hair the young witch eyed the remaining pile of essays lying on her dining table, accompanied by a fresh mug of coffee and a box of chocolate frogs to keep her mood up, but the thought of spending at least another hour of reading these lousy homework's was pulling her down without any compromises.

She only barely looked up as the door opened and Severus Snape, her partner for more than one year, entered, his usual dark expression on his face and a stack of potions exams in his arm. He pulled the chair opposite to her out, letting his papers drop on the table unceremoniously and sat down, grumbling something about a horrible afternoon class with exploding cauldrons, making Rolanda smile.

After some time Rolanda had learned to see behind the walls he had build up to protect himself, to see the intelligent, calm and sometimes even kind man he really was when the lessons were over and the students and other staff members were gone.

Rolanda just wrote a Dreadful under the next exam as she heard a light metallic noise of something hitting the wood of the table and she looked up a bit to see that Severus had put his hand in the middle of the tabletop, shoving something towards her before he went back to grading his essays as if nothing happened.

Upon eyeing the object she realised that it was a ring, a diamond in its centre and a few small ones enclosed by filigree silver ornaments.

Her heart started to race, but she tried to remain unimpressed on the outside as she asked:"What is this?"

Severus did not look up from the Troll he was writing as he answered:"I thought that it would be obvious. It is a ring."

"I see that, I am not blind. A ring. But what should I do with it?"

"What if it is not a ordinary ring?" Severus said, still reading what his student had produced and a small smile grew on Rolanda's lips as she whispered:"A engagement ring?"

"Outstanding," was Severus' dry response and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, obviously trying to hold back a grin.

Rolanda furrowed her brows, feeling excitement and shock rising inside of her as she fully realised what this meant – Severus Snape was truly proposing to her!

It was a scenario she had rarely thought about because she believed that he was happy with the situation the way it was, they were happy together, feeling comfortable with hiding their relationship from most of the world. Having this secret from the students and so many other people had brought them together a bit more, at least Rolanda felt like it did so.

It felt a little bit awkward now as it happened – she had witnessed a few proposals and every single one had been different, but they still had had some main gestures in them, ones that lacked this moment.

"I... I don't think you did this the right way," Rolanda said, gulping as she saw how his expression darkened slightly, then he looked up to state:"There is no chance I am going to kneel in front of you!"

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from making a nasty comment about his damn pride and this ridiculous stubbornness he displayed at nearly every opportunity. It had always been clear for her that this was not a conventional relationship, that there would always be things that would not go according to the norm, but sometimes he used that as an excuse to sail on a safe distance from the rugged coast of romantic atmosphere.

"No, Severus. You know exactly that I will not accept it this way," she said, standing up from her chair and Severus groaned slightly as she walked around the table to stop in front of him.

"Look, here is my compromise: You are not kneeling, but are still looking up and now you will say some of the feely stuff from which I know exactly that you will not get a rash from it."

He made another annoyed noise but took her hand nonetheless, grabbing for the engagement ring with the other and looked up to meet her golden eyes with his black ones.

"Rolanda Hooch, um... Nobody has ever annoyed me so much like you did, nobody has argued so much with me and... and still, nobody knows me the way you do, nobody has ever saved me the way you did and most importantly, nobody loves me the way you do. I know that I am not perfect, but... will you marry me?"

She raised one eyebrow and he rolled his eyes, grumbling:"Will you _please _marry me?"

Rolanda's grin was mischievous as she answered:"You know, I would have said Yes anyway."

He smirked as he put the ring on her finger, not holding back with showing how happy he was about her positive response which made Rolanda's heart jump even more. Floating on a wave of joy she sat down on her fiancées lap only to see him flinch in pain.

"And maybe I would have knelt down for you if a exploding cauldron had not hit my leg," Severus hissed before she kissed him, a wide smile on her lips.


End file.
